Bounty Hunter (Red Dead Online)
Bounty Hunter is one of the four specialist Roles in Red Dead Online. Description Bounty Hunters track down dangerous criminals, turning them in dead or alive in return for a reward.In-game Description. To get started as a Bounty Hunter the player must obtain the Bounty Hunter License in Rhodes, or from any Bounty Board if they did not obtain one in the introductory cinematic. The standard cost is 15 Gold Bars, but promotions or limited offers can make the licence discounted or completely free. After obtaining a licence, they will be able to go to any Bounty Poster across the map to start a bounty hunting mission, which rewards them with money, gold and experience. Task Licensed Bounty Hunters can pick up work by visiting bounty boards located near law offices, post offices and train stations across the states. There is no shortage of criminals to be dealt with and they range in difficulty, from lone low-level criminals to notorious outlaws with armed protection details and a watchful eye. Taking on an armed gang or bringing multiple targets to justice is made easier with the help of a Posse, who all will earn a cut. And keep in mind, bringing in targets alive will yield a greater reward. Rank Abilities Becoming a Bounty Hunter Rank 12 will open up the opportunity to hunt other online players with a bounty of $20 or more. Bounty Hunters will be notified through an invite about the opportunity to hunt down the wanted player when they’re nearby in a structured pursuit. The wanted player must escape (or surrender) within the allotted time and if captured, they’ll also have opportunities to escape and flee. If the Bounty Hunter brings the target in alive, they’ll receive an award while the criminal serves time. For each dollar the criminal is worth, a second is served in jail. This makes a criminal worth $20 spend 20 seconds in jail. Bounty Hunter Skills * Eagle Eye+: Track enemies while sprinting or galloping ** Focus: Targets glow red in Eagle Eye * Reinforced Lasso: A lasso made with reinforced rope to keep bounties secure * Reverse Spin: Perform a Reverse Spin with a single pistol or revolver * Tonics Satchel Upgrade: Store more items in your Tonics Pouch * Spin Up: Perform a Spin Up with a single pistol or revolver * Kit Satchel Upgrade: Store more items in your Kit Pouch * Tracking Arrow Pamphlet: A pamphlet recipe on how to craft Tracking Arrows * Reverse Spin Up: Perform a Reverse Spin Up with a single pistol or revolver * Ducking: Duck for protection while on horseback * Bolas: A thrown weapon, perfect for tangling the legs of bounties * Bounty Wagon: A wagon for securely retaining bounty targets * Perception: Receive a notification of bounties from a greater distance * Alternating Flips: Perform Alternating Flips with a single pistol or revolver * Dual Gun Spinning: Perform gun spinning tricks with two pistols or revolvers Strategy Leveling Rewards Two of the most important equipment to obtain for the bounty hunter role as soon as possible are the Reinforced Lasso and the Bounty Wagon. The Reinforced Lasso will secure targets far better than a normal lasso and will greatly lessen their chances of breaking free. The Bounty Wagon will contain a certain number of targets and they will be unable to escape from it. Targets The behavior of each target varies as well as the level of protection and situation they are in. Some targets will fight alongside their guards, but more often some will flee once the fighting starts. When it comes to the former, it can be especially dangerous during a firefight as the player might mistake them for a regular enemy and kill them. It is imperative that the player buys the Reinforced Lasso and a Bounty Wagon in order to transport them without fear of them escaping. When it comes to their locations, some may be located in camps of gang hideouts while others may be traveling. In case of the latter, they can be found riding aboard trains and caravans, which the player will be forced to pursue. Profit Out of all the specialist roles to date, the Bounty Hunter role, though a viable way to earn gold, has the worst cash payout of them all. Though it can still pay generously if done a certain way. Like Stranger Missions in Online, the player will receive a larger profit for their efforts if they complete their tasks late into the timer. For every three minutes in the timer, the payout in cash and gold increases. Another very important thing to note is that bounties will always pay more if the target is turned in alive There are two types of bounties: a normal bounty and a legendary one. Normal bounties are easier and are initially accessible as the player starts. The number of dollar signs on the wanted posters on the Bounty Boards are indicative the amount of prophet. There are a limited number of about 10 legendary bounties, which can be replayed. Legendary bounties are more challenging with their very own cutscenes; they reward significantly more than normal bounties. Gallery Bounty_Hunter_RDO.jpg Bounty Hunter RDO 2.jpg Bounty Hunter RDO 3.jpg References de:Kopfgeldjäger fr:Chasseur de primes (Red Dead Online) Category:Roles (Red Dead Online)